Behind Pearl White Eyes
by ILUVBBRAE
Summary: Toph always felt pain. But did it really hurt that much? Oneshot. Hints of Tokka.


_A/N: I hope you like this. It was in my head ever since the Suki/Sokka thing ""Isn't it beautiful?" "It really is."" I was thinking 'Poor Toph. She can't share beautiful moments like that… Through sight, at least.' So, this is for you, Tophy! -huggles-_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar: T.L.A. Would I be writing this? No? I thought not._

_**Behind Pearl-White Eyes**_

Toph had always felt pain. Not like always carrying around broken bones. Not like smashing your finger in the door. Not like a broken heart.

But more of… Not being able to share beautiful sights with her loved ones.

Once, while they were about to rest from a long walk, Katara turned, facing the sky. "Look at that sunset!" she had gasped in surprise at its beauty.

"Wow… That's so cool…" Aang was smiling; Toph could tell by the way his voice sounded.

Sokka hadn't said anything, just stared out, letting the warmth of the love around him sink in.

"Sokka," she whispered, turning to him, "What does it look like?" She could tell he was giving her a strange look, so she sighed and pointed out. "The sunset. Is it really that great?"

"It's like…" Sokka's faced scrunched up, thoughtfully. "You've felt the vibrations of the sand on a beach before, right?" Toph nodded. "It's gentle, like that. But it's also sharp, but not like being stabbed. A good kind of sharp."

"Like it leaves something in you? Something… nice?" Toph asked, her head turning back to facing the ground.

"Exactly…" There was a silence between the two as Katara and Aang started up their own conversation.

They started walking again, heading back towards camp where Appa and Momo were.

"Toph?"

Toph turned to the direction of the person that called her name. She could tell it was Sokka, not just by his concerned voice, but the gentle signature steps of his.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I'm sorry." she heard him whisper genuinely. "I'm so sorry…"

"What do you mean? You didn't do anythi-"

"No, I mean… I'm sorry you're… well, you know." Sokka was always very careful about not using the word 'blind' around Toph. "I'm sorry you couldn't see the sunset with us."

Toph started walking a bit so slower, taking steps a bit more like Sokka. Soft, gentle, and rhythmical. "It's not like it's your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for," she scowled at how he cared that much for her. She didn't want him worried.

"Well, I can be sorry for seeing a great sight while you couldn't." Sokka said softly.

"It's not your fault!" Toph nearly shouted, making Katara and Aang turn their heads.

"Toph, you okay?" Katara asked, gently.

"It's fine. I'm sorry," she said, then turned to Sokka. "And that's something you really shouldn't be. I don't care that I couldn't see the sunset with you guys. I don't even care what you look like; you could all be dead ugly, which I'm sure you're not, but I'm still here anyway, right?" Sokka nodded embarrasedly. "All I care about is the fact I got the best thing in the world."

Sokka turned to her. Was she talking about being a princess? Being the best earthbender around?

"I get to have three great friends, not including Momo and Appa, that love me a lot. I get a family, I get money, and even _if_ I'm blind, I'm happier than ever," she turned and gave him her signature smile. Her night-sky hair down over her pearl eyes, cheeks rosy on her almost-porcelain face, her white teeth glistening beautifully.

"So… if you could see, would you not be happy?" Sokka asked. He knew it was stupid the second it rolled off his tongue.

"Well, then I might not be the best earthbender there ever was, would I? I wouldn't be able to feel vibrations as well." she then lifted her head towards him once again. "Plus, I might get swooned over a guy just for his looks. I'd rather that not happen at all."

"Aw, so you wouldn't swoon over me?" Sokka joked, acting depressed.

Toph smiled towards him, "I'm not so sure about that." She then laughed and ran to the tent, happily.

Of course, it didn't matter to her how she felt about Aang or Sokka or any boy at the moment. All that mattered was she was surrounded by love almost everywhere she went. Even when they were fighting the fire nation, she had her friends all around her.

Even if she couldn't see. Even if she didn't get to share the joy of the sight of a sunset. Even _if _she never gets to see what her friends look like.

That kind of pain really didn't matter behind those pearl-white eyes.

_A/N: Did it come out okay? I hope you all liked it. My first Avatar oneshot. Review and I shall love you forever! Criticism is allowed. Flames will be laughed at. Ha! Ha! _


End file.
